When the conventional axial flow fan is assembled, the impeller is mounted in the housing via an opening of the housing. Thus, a maximum outer diameter of the impeller cannot be larger than an inner diameter of the opening. Such structure limits the size of the maximum outer diameter of the impeller and the inner diameter of the opening, the shape of the impeller and the shape of the housing cannot be designed flexibly to suit the practical demand.